


small pieces of the same love song

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: Short Kevin/AJ snippets that I rescued from geocities. Written in 2002 when I was still going by Fluttergirl.





	small pieces of the same love song

Something

You wake up in the middle of the night and he's standing there in a hotel robe watching you. He says he can't sleep and you're drowsy so you can't tell what he wants until you notice he's playing with the hem of the sheets. He would already be in bed with you except he wants to be invited. You roll over and pull back the blankets. His robe is tossed on the floor and he slides in next to you. 

He scoots back against you, and your hand wraps around his waist. He's naked. And that wouldn't really matter because it's familiar and telling AJ to put on clothes is always futile, except you're naked too and if someone saw the two of you like that it could be construed as something. You haven't had something with AJ since you married Kristin.

He shifts a little and mumbles something into the pillow that sounds like "I miss you." You kiss him on the back of his head because you miss him too, and if you didn't kiss him then, even only in that friendly, comfortable way, you would lay awake all night thinking about kissing him other places.

The next morning he's gone when you wake up, but he smirks at you when you meet up with him at breakfast and he asks how you slept. The others haven't come yet so you could kiss him again, this time with your bottom lip grazing his labret piercing, and no one would know. But you don't, because that would mean the two of you still had something.

 

Hope

When AJ used to knock on his door, Kevin would close his eyes and pray that when he opened the door, AJ would be sober. Those nights were rare, but cherished, like the labret stud that AJ gave Kevin after he decided to let the piercing close up. Kevin still liked to lick the place on AJ's chin where it used to be. Kevin wondered if AJ appreciated those nights like he did, not because the sex was better, but because AJ wouldn't act like he was running from something, but rather like he'd found a reason to stop running.


End file.
